louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
Churff
|place=10/18 |challenges=7 |votesagainst=8 |days=24}} , also known as Poteet, is a castaway on . Survivor: Fiordland Profile *'Name(Age):' Poteet (19) *'Tribe Designation:' *'Current Residence:' O'Fallon, Missouri, United States *'Personal Claim Of Fame:' As part of some low quality contest from like seven years ago, I became a published poet. It's a big regret of mine though, as looking back, those poems are complete garbage. *'Inspiration in Life:' It's gotta be Gary Gygax right now, who was certainly inspired by Tolkien. He was a creator of D&D and is well known for his world building and development of the entire fantasy genre. As a bit of a enthusiast when it comes to creating fantasy worlds, I owe a lot of my conceptualizations to him and the ideas he originally wrote into being. *'Hobbies:' I enjoy creating fantasy worlds and all the associated stuff that comes with it - cartography, history, politics, religions, just building new ideas and toying with how they could work in a realistic setting. I'm also an avid gamer, primarily Blizzard Entertainment games but I've dove into some other stuff recently. And of course, I love playing with my pets. I've got two dogs, two cats, and a bird that I take care of and I just enjoy hanging out with them. *'Pet Peeves:' Pretty much anything associated with the outside - heat, pests, and all that. Can't stand being out there until winter, really. *'3 Words To Describe You:' Neurotic, Offbeat, and people tend to call me "Gremlinlike". *'If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?:' A working computer is a must-have for me. It's not necessarily about staying connected, but how else am I going to watch a 10 hour loop of Nickelback songs? I would also want like a giant spear just because what's cooler than some viking-like figure stranded on a beach, wielding a giant spear to catch fish and birds with? And lastly, just because I know I can't catch fish and birds, let's get me a giant multi-family-size fun pack of some good junk food, say snack cakes or the like. Gotta have some sweet to distract from the endless salt, yanno? *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like:' I'm the weird luck of Nick Wilson and the self-destruction of Mike Holloway, minus the potential to win. *'Reason for being on Survivor:' It's all just a fun game, innit? I like playing games, flashing my skills, just going all out in a brawl for the title and of all game shows, Survivor really is the best example of that style. It's always a joy to start a new game and just walk out with some roughly seventeen, nineteen opponents, and know that one of you will be walking away the victor after a hard-fought month-long battle. I'm just here for the epic gamer moments, really. *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor:' I'm just generally a lucky person, I think. I often chance upon passes in life that get me farther than I should be able to, and even with my weary lack of work ethic, I still manage to make a run for anything I want to get. It just so happens this game seems to be right at my luckiest time in life, with no schedule to worry for nor household distractions to fear of. It's my time, man, my time. Voting History Trivia Category:Castaways Category:10th Place Category:Fiordland Castaways Category:Fiordland Jurors Category:Tutoko Category:Waiau